mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
(as a vampire fruit bat-pony) |mane = with , , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) |coat = Pale, light grayish gold |nicknames = Klutzershy, Flutterguy, Stare Master, Mare Do Well, Shutterfly, Saddle Rager, Flutterbat, Flutterdash, Flutterbutter, Opposite Fluttershy, Impossibly Rich, Flutterbold, Yellow Daisy, Fl (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Zephyr Breeze (younger brother) Mr. Shy (father) Mrs. Shy (mother) |cutie mark = |voice = Andrea Libman (English) Brittany Lauda (English, ''My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Lin Peiling (''Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan) Luo Yuting (Mandarin Chinese for mainland China) Šárka Vondrová (Czech) Klára Jandová (Czech, demo version) Katrine Iven Strømsted (Danish) Lizemijn Libgott (Dutch) Susa Saukko (Finnish) Elisabeth Guinand (European French) Audrey D'Hulstere (European French, season 4) Julia Stoepel (German) Zselyke Szabó (Hungarian) Nink Junie (Indonesian) Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian) Emiri Katō (Japanese) Lee Ji-young (Korean) Nirayu Zuhdi (Malaysian, seasons 2, 4 and 5) Benedikte Kruse (Norwegian) Sarah Berge (Norwegian, demo version of S1E3) Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish) Priscila Ferreira (Brazilian Portuguese, seasons 1, 3, Equestria Girls, and from Rainbow Rocks onward) Kate Kelly (Brazilian Portuguese, Season 4) Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese, demo version of S1E3) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, seasons 1-3) Denisa Chis (Romanian, season 4) Anca Iliese (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Jelena Jovičić (Serbian, Minimax) Aleksandra Tomić (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Carmen Ambrós (European Spanish) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish, TV version) Mireya Mendoza (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) Lizette Pålsson (Swedish) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, season 5 onwards) As Flutterguy: Blu Mankuma (English, S1E9) Alvin Sanders (English, S4E14) Gerald Paradies (German) Mario Scarabelli (Italian) Katsuhisa Hōki (Japanese) Shi Yeong-joon (Korean) Simen Sand (Norwegian) Adam Krylik (Polish, S1E9) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Marko Marković (Serbian, Minimax TV dub) Sebastían Llapur (Latin American Spanish) Joakim Jennefors (Swedish) Yaroslav Chornenkyi (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Antonie Talacková (Czech, season 3) Roberta Bartůňková (Czech, season 4) Bori Csuha (Hungarian, season 1 and films) Zselyke Szabó (Hungarian, season 2 and S3E13) Tímea Sági (Hungarian, S3E1-2) Bernadett Vágó (Hungarian, season 4) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Vânia Canto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Vera Calacoci (Italian, Find A Pet Song) Maria Ivaschenko (Russian, season 5) Polina Mingalevich (Russian, season 6) Alena Svetlakova (Russian, season 7) Anna Orra (European Spanish, season 2-3 and Equestria Girls) Dámaris Aragón (European Spanish, season 4) Nancy Philippot (European French, Find the Music in You reprise) Alina Leonte (Romanian, S4E14) Jelena Petrović (Serbian, Mini Ultra) As Flutterguy: Marcus Mosley (English, S4E14) Antônio Moreno (Brazilian Portuguese, S4E14)}} Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness.__TOC__ Development 's childhood Posey toy.]] Lauren Faust was inspired to create Fluttershy by her childhood toy G1 Earth pony Posey. Fluttershy's initial design, published online by Faust, refers to her as "Posey" as well. Her cutie mark, three pink and cyan butterflies, is similar to that of the G2 pony Sky Skimmer. Fluttershy's name is shared by a previous generation Earth pony, who is a photography enthusiast. The guidebook The Art of Equestria reveals some of the other names Lauren Faust considered giving her, including "Summer Azure (Summer for short)", "Spring Blossoms", "Petalwing" and "Meadowbrook"; the last of these four is the same as that of a G3 Earth pony and—after Faust's departure from the show—was eventually given to Mage Meadowbrook, who shares Fluttershy's eye shape. The Stare was based on something Lauren Faust's mother used to do. Depiction in the series History The episodes The Cutie Mark Chronicles and Hurricane Fluttershy offer glimpses into Fluttershy's past. Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was a weak flier and was harassed by the same Pegasi who were jeering at Rainbow Dash in Sonic Rainboom, and they nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than most other foals, similarly to Plaid Stripes, "Pearly Whites", "Thunderstruck", later filly Pear Butter, later filly Applejack, later filly Derpy, and Crystal Hoof, and had slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash flew in to defend her and challenged the bullies to a race. When the race started, the participants accidentally knocked Fluttershy off the clouds, and she plummeted toward the ground, a place she had never been to or seen before. She was saved from a rough landing by an incoming large swarm of butterflies. Upon seeing the animals and the greenery for the first time, Fluttershy becomes overwhelmed by the beauty of it all and starts singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles the animals and scares them into hiding. Fluttershy earns her cutie mark after comforting the animals and realizing her ability to talk through to them, identifying her special connection with animals. Personality Shyness .]] When Fluttershy is first introduced in the series, she barely manages to tell Twilight Sparkle her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Twilight cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Spike, imploring the baby dragon to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, and follows him and Twilight all the way to the library. Her shy nature contrasts with Rainbow Dash's abrasiveness, most notably in Dragonshy, and to a lesser extent in Sonic Rainboom. In season one, Fluttershy's inability to speak up often annoys Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow expresses her aggravation more than once. One instance is when Fluttershy cheers as loudly as she can for Rainbow Dash at the beginning of Sonic Rainboom, yet much to the latter's exasperation, can't manage more than a whisper. Season two shows them having grown closer to each other as friends despite their differences. Fluttershy states in Dragonshy that dragons scare her, though she explains the exception of Spike on account of him not being grown-up. Because of this, she hesitates to continue forward when she and the others embark on an expedition to deal with a sleeping dragon in the aforementioned episode, relying heavily on her friends' encouragement. In the end, Fluttershy finds the courage to speak to the dragon when it begins harassing her friends, going so far as to raise her voice in anger and stand on its nose to look it in the eye as she lectures it. In Stare Master, she tames a wild cockatrice in a similar manner, becoming angry with it when it scares the Cutie Mark Crusaders; however, in this instance, the Stare is employed. Gilda reduces Fluttershy to tears in Griffon the Brush Off when the griffon roars in her face. Afraid to be in the same room as Gilda during Pinkie Pie's party, Fluttershy attempts to voice her discomfort to Pinkie, who obliviously waves off her distress. in Luna Eclipsed.]] In Luna Eclipsed, Fluttershy sequesters herself at home in her cottage during Nightmare Night, and refuses to answer the door until she learns that her visitor is Twilight. Twilight then forcibly brings Fluttershy out to give Princess Luna a lesson in how to speak softly, with the Princess's "Royal Canterlot Voice" terrifying her. In Dragon Quest, she again displays her fear of dragons. Fluttershy pointedly refuses to watch the Dragon Migration with her friends, despite Twilight's coaxing. It culminates in Fluttershy pushing past Rainbow Dash and jumping out the window, fleeing the scene before any of them could follow her. In Hurricane Fluttershy, she tries to evade her responsibilities as a Pegasus to help create a tornado to move water to Cloudsdale from Ponyville's reservoir. After some insistence from Rainbow Dash, she reveals that she is afraid of humiliating herself by performing badly as a flyer in front of all the other Pegasi. She becomes even more discouraged after the anemometer (wing power gauging machine) gives her wing-power as only 0.5. Her animals' motivation causes her to engage in a period of training and exercise, but her second attempt only puts her at 2.3, further diminishing her hopes for improvement. In the end, Twilight convinces her to help when the other Pegasi's wingpower proves not to be enough to create the tornado. With a sudden burst of determination, she manages to surpass all the other Pegasi in flying speed, completing the 800 wingpower minimum to create the tornado and resulting in the water successfully reaching Cloudsdale. In Castle Mane-ia she displays fear at the possibility of running into star spiders. In the episode Maud Pie, she tells Maud about spiders that live in Ponyville, saying that "even though they may look a teeny bit scary, they're actually very sweet and help keep other, more dangerous insects away!" From season five onward, however, Fluttershy shows considerably less hesitation and timidness when taking action in dangerous situations. Kindness and empathy When the ponies venture into the Everfree Forest seeking the Elements of Harmony, she is the only pony who does not engage in a fight with a Manticore when it attacks them and relieves a thorn embedded in its front paw. She later reveals to Twilight Sparkle that she did not know about the thorn, but she shows consideration to the fierce Manticore regardless. This kind act entitles her to being the wielder of the element of kindness, as well as reveals her faithful and considerate handling of all types of animals. After humbling the dragon in Dragonshy and making it cry, she immediately consoles it and advises it to look for a more suitable place to sleep, successfully driving it away. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, she is the only pony who isn't easily affected by Discord's manipulation, prompting him to forcefully hypnotize her into her polar opposite (in her case, cruelty). In this state, she appears to take pleasure in causing others grief and distress, such as trampling the flowers in front of the library, dumping water on Twilight Sparkle and Spike and snatching the Elements of Harmony from Twilight. When Twilight Sparkle sets out to reverse Discord's effect on her friends using a "memory spell", Twilight and Applejack are forced to hogtie her and pin her to the floor, with Applejack standing on her tail to prevent her from flying away. Upon returning to normal, a horrified Fluttershy initially believes her corrupted state to be a horrible dream. .]] In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she is the only one of the Mane Six who believes Discord can be redeemed. She shows him genuine kindness and friendship, eventually leading him to change his ways. In Filli Vanilli, when she sings for Big McIntosh in the Pony Tones, she accepts request after request for the Pony Tones to sing so she doesn't disappoint anyone. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, when she comes to care for a group of Breezies, Fluttershy learns to set aside her kindness and do what has to be done for the sake of everyone involved. In My Little Pony The Movie, Fluttershy helps one of the Storm King's guards talk about its feelings. Assertiveness Despite her typically shy behavior, Fluttershy occasionally demonstrates more assertiveness and confidence. After Rainbow Dash's encouragement in Sonic Rainboom, she stands up to Hoops, "Dumb-Bell", and "Score" when they pick on her. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she learns to stand up for herself without resorting to anger. In Rainbow Falls, she eagerly represents Ponyville at the Games tryouts with Rainbow and Bulk Biceps. In Tanks for the Memories, Fluttershy sternly tells Rainbow Dash that she has to spend her winter without Tank. As of season six, Fluttershy has developed a somewhat witty, playful side to her assertiveness. In Flutter Brutter, she demonstrates constant, often snarky assertiveness toward her slacker younger brother Zephyr Breeze. In Dungeons & Discords, she cheekily encourages Discord to spend time with Spike and Big McIntosh. In Viva Las Pegasus, she teasingly urges Applejack to put aside her grudge with Flim and Flam to solve their friendship problem. In Fluttershy Leans In, Fluttershy becomes assertive when her vision for her animal sanctuary is not met. When she asserts her intentions to the rest of the Mane Six, Pinkie Pie jokingly calls her "Flutterbold". Anger Fluttershy has also shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Fluttershy can withstand almost anything that will make other ponies explode in anger. However, even a shy Pegasus like Fluttershy has her own limits. In The Best Night Ever, Fluttershy slowly becomes frustrated when the animals living in the Canterlot castle gardens avoid her. Instead of continuing her kind and calm ways to earn the animal's trust, she decides to make them love her by setting animal traps, hoping to trap them in a cage. Eventually, the shy Pegasus explodes, yelling and screaming, wanting the animals to love her. Fluttershy becomes angry when reminded that Discord will win if she is not able to catch Rainbow Dash in The Return of Harmony Part 2 (referring to Discord as a "big dumb meanie"). This is one instance where Fluttershy doesn't explode in anger but expresses her anger in words. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy is too much of a "doormat", where a pony can easily take advantage of the situation to their own benefit. For example, if a pony purposely cuts Fluttershy, she apologizes, saying that the pony can go first. Pinkie Pie and Rarity say that Fluttershy should stand up for herself so that she isn't pushed around. After receiving motivational advice from Iron Will, a manly minotaur that helps ponies like Fluttershy, she becomes progressively more violent and aggressive, to the point of reducing Pinkie Pie and Rarity to tears with her insults. However, she changes her ways by the end of the episode. Fluttershy gives Twilight a threatening warning if anything happens to her animal friends during a magic trick in Magic Duel. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she angrily renounces her friendship with Discord when he abuses it. -like monster.]] When all of the main cast gets sucked into Spike's comic book in Power Ponies, Fluttershy takes the role of Saddle Rager, who is part of a group of superheroes called the Power Ponies. Her power is based around anger, which didn't manifest until the climax of the episode, when she loses her temper after witnessing a firefly being smacked away by the Mane-iac, causing her to take the form of a huge muscular monster. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, she becomes angry at the bees for trying to hurt Seabreeze after her attempts at kindness don't work on them. In Dungeons & Discords, when Discord turns the world "opposite", Fluttershy becomes affected, yelling at Discord, calling him "Sassafras", and saying that she's "sick of being nice and quiet all the time!" Discord immediately changes the world back, and Fluttershy blushes with embarrassment. In Buckball Season, Fluttershy gets angry at Applejack and Rainbow Dash for putting so much pressure on her and Pinkie Pie for the upcoming Buckball game against Appleloosa. Skills Despite being a Pegasus, Fluttershy does not usually help with the weather and does not use her wings as much as the other winged ponies. As shown in Dragonshy, she is also scared of heights, which is ironic in that Pegasi live in the clouds most of their lives. Because of this, she instead focuses on tending to animals' care. In Party of One, Spike says, "Fluttershy is a Pegasus who's afraid of heights. Heh, what's up with that?" Animal care in Keep Calm and Flutter On.]] Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, which she uses in order to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. In addition, a host of animals have taken up residence in her home, which she attends to and looks after on an everyday basis. In Dragonshy, she delivers fish to a family of otters and gives worms to a family of birds to eat. In A Bird in the Hoof, she had just finished treating a mouse's broken leg before Angel reminded her of the luncheon for Princess Celestia, at which she discovers Celestia's "sick" bird, Philomena. Without the Princess's knowledge or permission, she takes the bird back to her cottage to try to recuperate it. However, her abilities prove to be ineffective in "healing" her; it is later revealed that Philomena is a phoenix and was simply nearing the end of her life cycle. In Lesson Zero, she appears to violently attack and injure a bear but is actually giving it a rigorous massage to ease the tension in one of its shoulders. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Applejack puts Fluttershy's communication talent to use when she summons Fluttershy to negotiate the removal of a dam with a family of beavers, who had caused flooding at Sweet Apple Acres by blocking a stream with said dam. She comes across a new species in Bats! - vampire fruit bats - and admits that it might take her a while to learn their language. After failing to persuade her friends that they aren't monsters, she suggests the possibility of giving the bats an area of the orchard as a sanctuary, which at the end of the episode becomes a reality. In the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Fluttershy knows much about Breezies, such as their migratory patterns and native language (she speaks several words of it near the end of the episode). When a group of Breezies find themselves in Fluttershy's care, they form an attachment to her and don't want to leave her side. The Stare 0.]] "The Stare" is the name given to a particular ability Fluttershy employs when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. However, Fluttershy doesn't really like to use the Stare. Only when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, the Stare is used. Rarity is the first to use this name in Stare Master, while asking Fluttershy if she had used it on Opal to get her to behave during the cat's grooming session, to which Fluttershy replies that she had not. Fluttershy first uses the Stare in Stare Master, employing it on her chickens to herd them back into the henhouse. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders notice that one of the chickens, Elizabeak, has escaped into the Everfree Forest, they disobey Fluttershy's orders to stay put and run off into the forest to search for the bird. When Fluttershy goes looking for the Crusaders, she comes across Twilight Sparkle petrified (turned to stone by a cockatrice) in the forest. She finds the Crusaders, but while she is trying to warn them of the danger they are in from the cockatrice, they are all ambushed by one. It petrifies Elizabeak, then turns to Fluttershy and the Crusaders. Fluttershy, seeing the three fillies cowering behind her, becomes angry at it. She lectures the cockatrice, but when it won't back down, uses the Stare on it, ignoring the fact that as she must look it in the eye to do so, she is being turned to stone. The cockatrice finally relents (causing her own petrification to be reversed), and unpetrifies both Twilight Sparkle and Elizabeak at her command. She again uses the Stare at the end of Putting Your Hoof Down on Angel to make him eat his carrot salad. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Fluttershy attempts to use the Stare on the newly freed Discord to make him behave. It proves to be ineffective against him, though he briefly feigns being affected by it to mock her, even pretending to strangle himself. Her friends call upon her to use her Stare in Bats!, in order to keep the attention of the vampire fruit bats long enough for Twilight to alter their behavior with a spell. Fluttershy states that the Stare isn't "something takes lightly", saying that she's taken a vow not to use it except in dire emergencies. Prior to using the Stare itself, she tells the bats that she hopes they can forgive her for doing so. Fluttershy uses the Stare on a changeling in chapter 14 of Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E., "The Saddle Hawkins Square Dance". In A Health of Information, a sickened Fluttershy attempts to use the Stare on a swarm of flash bees, but it is unsuccessful. Flight Fluttershy is an average flier under normal circumstances but is incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress. In Dragonshy, hearing the dragon's snore at the bottom of the mountain renders her paralyzed in midair. Fluttershy later fails to cross a chasm using her wings even after her anxiety had faded slightly. In the end, she casts aside her fear as she flies to her friends' rescue after Rainbow Dash launched a reckless assault that angered the dragon. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, she does not fly in order to escape the hydra, though she flaps her wings while running and jumping. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she doesn't fly above Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry's wagons, and instead demands for them to get out of the way. In the episode Wonderbolts Academy, after the Twinkling Balloon that she and her friends are traveling in is destroyed, she does not remember that she can to fly to safety until Cloud Chaser rescues her. Fluttershy sheepishly pulls herself out of her rescuer's grasp and hovers in mid-air, to Cloud Chaser's annoyance. Fluttershy appears to possess only average physical strength at best, as she barely carries Twilight Sparkle a short distance in Friendship is Magic, part 2, even with Rainbow Dash's help. In the episode, she admits to not being used to holding more than a bunny or two. She also attempts to carry Rainbow Dash to her cottage in May the Best Pet Win! after Rainbow Dash asks for a pet, but when she fails to lift her friend off the ground, Rainbow uses her own wings to propel both of them further up. Despite her shortcomings at flying, Fluttershy has still performed some remarkable flying feats. She whizzes past Rainbow Dash in The Mysterious Mare Do Well while dressed in a Mare Do Well costume, catching her by surprise. She also catches up to a weighed down Rainbow Dash while pulling two ponies and the Twinkling Balloon in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Hurricane Fluttershy, her "wing power" initially measures at 0.5 (her fellow Pegasi measuring above 5 initially), with an exhaustive training session raising it to a mere 2.3. However, when flying with her fellow Pegasi, she exerts herself enough to help them achieve the missing 5 wing power necessary to create the hurricane that would carry the water to Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash reminds her of what Rainbow considered to be a "wicked" nose dive to save a baby bird. Earlier in the episode, she had a flashback from when she and Rainbow Dash were in Summer Flight Camp as fillies. Her fear of heights led to her pitfalls as a Pegasus, which led to the other Pegasus foals teasing her and chorusing the chant: "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" which changes at the end of the episode to: "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly!" by the other Pegasi after they succeeded in bringing water up to Cloudsdale with her involvement in the task. While she usually gets around by walking or running, Fluttershy tends to hover and fly when she is very happy, or in high spirits. Additionally, she also will gracefully twirl and do small flips if she sings at the same time. When singing about meeting the animals as a filly in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and speaking about her wish to see the animals in the private castle gardens during the Grand Galloping Gala in The Ticket Master, she goes airborne without seeming to notice that she did so. Helping Rainbow Dash chose a pet of her own also causes her to fly in her excitement, and when she and the others were invited to take part in Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, she flies around in the air with Rainbow as they encircle each other. She also pursues Angel in Dragonshy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Stare Master in this manner. Sewing She is familiar with sewing, a skill Applejack describes as "freaky" in Suited For Success. She helps to finish the dress Rarity had designed for herself with her friends in this episode. She dislikes a revised dress Rarity made her at first. When pressed to explain what she doesn't like, she points out uneven pleats, machine stitching, etc. Music .]] When Fluttershy is first introduced in Friendship is Magic, part 1, she conducts a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. She has several musical numbers in the show: her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash, Music in the Treetops, and Find the Music in You with the Pony Tones. She idly hums the theme to the show in The Ticket Master and A Bird in the Hoof. Princess Celestia also asks Fluttershy and her songbird choir to provide the music for the wedding in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. In Filli Vanilli, she sings for her animal friends during Music in the Treetops and, as Flutterguy from the public eye, in Big McIntosh's place as the "fourth member" of the Pony Tones. She later becomes the group's part-time fifth member. Notable identities Flutterguy In the episode Bridle Gossip, Fluttershy, as well as her friends, is affected by poison joke while chasing Zecora through the Everfree Forest, giving her a deep, masculine voice. While at first reluctant to even talk due to the embarrassment of her situation, Pinkie Pie finally brings out Fluttershy to sing the Evil Enchantress song. After that, she and her friends are cured by Zecora by taking an herbal bubble bath. In Filli Vanilli, her secret love of singing and dedication to the Pony Tones quartet push her to consume a solution of poison joke prepared by Zecora to replace the temporarily voiceless Big McIntosh from behind the curtain. However, after a few performances, she gets too into her new role and blows her own cover in public; the reaction overwhelms Fluttershy and pushes her into hiding, and she takes an herbal bath to return her voice to normal. She ultimately accepts becoming a part of the Pony Tones quintet as herself, only agreeing to take "baby steps" toward larger audiences. Flutterbat In Bats!, Twilight accidentally transfers the vampire fruit bats desires into Fluttershy, causing her to transform into a vampire fruit bat-pony hybrid. When Rarity sees her, she dubs her "Flutterbat". She gains fangs, bat wings, red eyes and bat-like ears, and her cutie mark changes into three pink bats. Flutterbat easily outmaneuvers the rest of her friends in the air, while at the same time sucking the juice out of apples and spitting out their seeds. In one instance, she wraps her tail around a tree branch to maneuver. Twilight eventually manages to restore her back to normal. However, at the end of the episode, Fluttershy retains a small fang. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Fluttershy once again takes the form of Flutterbat in Ponyville's shared dream to help Princess Luna defeat the Tantabus. She also wears a Flutterbat costume in an attempt to scare her friends on Scare Master. Pets , her pet bunny.]] Like any animal lover, Fluttershy has several animals that live with her or near her, though she never considers any of them as her "pets." Prominent among Fluttershy's pets is her bunny Angel. Introduced in The Ticket Master, Angel has a bold and forceful personality in contrast to Fluttershy's soft-spoken and shy nature, often trying to motivate her to speak her mind and not let certain things dampen her spirits. Examples of this include A Bird in the Hoof, where he locks her out of the cottage to stop her from stalling by constantly returning to thank him, and The Ticket Master, where he insists on Fluttershy being more proactive in pursuing the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. However, in Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel acts stubborn and temperamental when he refuses to eat a carrot salad she prepared for him and wants a more complicated recipe which Fluttershy refers to as his "special recipe." In addition to Angel, Fluttershy appears to have several more animals that she pals around with more often than not. Among these are a hummingbird named Hummingway, an orange bird named Constance, a pair of otters, a chicken named Elizabeak, a mouse called Mr Mousey, a spider named Fuzzy Legs, and a bear named Harry. In the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, it's stated that she's gotten a new fruit bat called Toby. There are far more animals that accompany her at random times, such as squirrels, mice, and bats, but most of these have not been given names yet. Residence Fluttershy lives in a cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest and on the outskirts of Ponyville. It appears in several episodes throughout the series. The cottage's roof is covered in grass and bushes and is filled with runways, holes and perches for animals such as birds, mice, etc. In Stare Master, Fluttershy's chicken coop in her cottage's backyard appears for the first time. In May the Best Pet Win!, Fluttershy is delighted to hear that Rainbow Dash wants a pet and takes her to the backyard, where she presents her friend with a great variety of animals to choose from. Fluttershy's cottage is named "Fluttershy's Cabin" in Gameloft's mobile game. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Fluttershy accompanies Twilight to her first princess summit in the Crystal Empire, and she witnesses Sunset Shimmer steal Twilight's crown. In an alternate world, Fluttershy's human counterpart appears as a high school student. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy briefly appears in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks at Twilight's castle, where she hears the legend of the sirens. Depiction in comics In Issue #2 of the IDW comic, The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Fluttershy shows an interest in spiders, and disappointment that "Fluffy" the giant tarantula turned out to be mean, saying that most spiders are docile. In , she has a "Chamber of Extreme Knitting" in her basement, a studio full of knitted designs. In Night of the Living Apples, she becomes Flutterbat once again in order to stop Bad Apple and the other living apples from taking over Equestria. In Ponies of Dark Water, Fluttershy turns evil after being exposed to a mysterious hot spring. She becomes overprotective of her animal friends and the forest, perceiving any who intrude upon them as a threat. In My Little Pony Annual 2017, an illusion of an injured Fluttershy appears as part of a magical test undergone by Shining Armor; upon his refusal to leave her, she is replaced by a magical recording of Princess Amore who congratulates Shining Armor on his compassion. Other depictions Fluttershy is voiced by Brittany Lauda in PlayDate Digital's apps Fluttershy's Famous Stare and Power Ponies. Hasbro.com description A graceful, fawn-like filly, Fluttershy's gentle, serene ways makes her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and well-being are her highest priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and often fearful, her pony friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone else being treated unfairly. Fluttershy has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with! Hasbro.com second description It's widely known that Fluttershy is kind to every creature in Equestria, no matter how big or small. Though she's the soft-spoken member of the group, Fluttershy is a great cheerleader. Sweet and caring, she makes plenty of space in her tucked-away cottage for helping anyone in need of her love and care, especially her little animal friends. But don't be fooled! When push comes to shove, she'll always stand up for her friends! HubNetwork.com description Graceful Fluttershy has a special way with forest animals. Her favorite thing is to care for them in her quiet meadow cottage. That's because Fluttershy is, well ... shy. She's sweet, soft-spoken, and kind of a scaredy-pony. Her friends love her for her kindness, and they work hard to bring her out of her shell. Teacher for a Day description A friend to the forest, Fluttershy is the gentle, soft-spoken member of the group. Sweet and caring, she makes plenty of space in her tucked-away cottage for helping anyone in need of her love and care, especially her little animal friends. But don't be fooled! Although she is timid, she is a determined pony with admirable strength. She always defends those who are treated unfairly. With an enormous heart and the ability to fly, this Pegasus pony is a gentle soul who always rises to the occasion and is always there when her friends need her! My Little Pony mobile game description Representing the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy is a shy pony who loves to sing with her animal friends. Magazines In the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story!, Fluttershy appears at her cottage. My Little Pony magazine description *''Graceful'' *''Musical'' *''Gentle'' She's rather shy and loves to sing with animal friends. Fluttershy is generous and sweet, sometimes a little too trusting and always eager to help. The Elements of Harmony guidebook FLUTTERSHY''' is a natural beauty with her gentle, serene ways. Despite her shy and unassuming nature, Fluttershy has a unique gift with animals. Her sweetness and sincerity can charm every animal, from tiny woodland creatures to the most powerful of mythical beasts, making her a valuable asset to her friends in all their adventures. Although she's afraid of heights (very embarrassing for a Pegasus) and shies away at the slightest sound, Fluttershy has no problem confronting grumpy manticores or scolding greedy dragons. While she lacks confidence, she has an inner strength that comes out when others are in trouble. Fluttershy has a lot of fears to overcome, but one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with.'' Volume II guidebook When her pony pals are down in the dumps, Fluttershy swoops in to cheer them up in her own sweet and quiet way. She delights in the beauty of friendship and the nice feelings that come from being nice. Fluttershy is definitely a little bit meek, but she can be fierce when she needs to be. She's faced her fears and grown a whole bunch, and she continues to build her self-confidence! Oh, and she loves her animals. '''A LOT!' Even when they're being naughty little critters. She's probably the most in tune with creatures of the forest of all the ponies she calls her friends.'' ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''FLUTTERSHY is gentle and kind. Her sweetness and sincerity can charm any animal, from tiny woodland creatures to the most powerful, menacing storm creatures, making her an asset to her friends on all their adventures. Although she sometimes lacks confidence in herself, she has an inner strength that comes out when others are in trouble. '''''Fluttershy represents the Element of Kindness! Merchandise On the back of the Canterlot toy set Royal Ball at Canterlot Castle, Fluttershy is printed wingless.This happens often on merchandise when she is rearing on her hind legs, as her hair obscures her wings. Sometimes only the tips of her wings can be seen. On the back of the Crystal Empire variant of Design-A-Pony Fluttershy toy packaging, Fluttershy's name appears as "FLUTTERSHYy" , with a registered trademark symbol in the monolingual version. On at least the DVD Season Four Disc 3, closed captions for the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies refer to Fluttershy as Shutterfly, a name used for her by Discord in the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also *Toys and merchandise *Fluttershy (EG) * * * * References de:Fluttershy es:Fluttershy fr:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy ja:フラッターシャイ gl:Fluttershy ko:플러터샤이 nl:Fluttershy no:Fluttershy pl:Fluttershy pt:Fluttershy ru:Флаттершай sr:Flateršaj sv:Fluttershy th:ฟลัตเทอร์ชาย uk:Флатершай zh:Fluttershy Category:Cloudsdale Flight School students Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Musicians Category:Shy family Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets